APH Florida Trip
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: the countries decide to go with America's idea of a Florida vacation! will it be all fun and games, or a disaster? Rated T for safety. USUK, GerIta, France x Seychelles, and Sufin are the main couples. others will be included.
1. Florida Trip

Me: So, lately I have really been missing Florida…like a lot. My family goes once every four years, and now that I am graduating I think that this was my last trip for a long time till I am financially secure…and with the state of the U.S economy, I don't know how that will turn out.

Anyways, so to kind of reminisce and what not, I decided to make a fan fiction about the time I have spent there. But, instead of myself it will be with Hetalia characters. It will be rated T and the pairing will focus around USUK and GerIta. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Pairings: USUK, GerIta, SuFin, and France x Seychelles are the main pairings but their may be more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Disneyworld…though I wish I did…

Chapter 1: Florida Trip

It was a bright and shining day outside, but unfortunately for our favorite Nations they were stuck inside to finish up a meeting. Nobody was really focused, not even Germany. They had all been to too many meetings as of late and everyone was exhausted. Most of the countries just wanted to be back in their homelands to rest.

"I suppose that is all we really need to cover." Germany sighed slicking his hair back

"It would be foolish to carry on." Austria meddled with his wristwatch he wore "Everyone is too tired and annoyed with one another to even think about carrying this meeting on."

"Yes I agree but." Germany looked towards the empty seat in the conference room "My only concern is that America hasn't shown up to this meeting yet and we went over some very important information."

Now everyone looked at the empty seat in the room. It was so strange that the loud and obnoxious American wasn't around to boast his often ridiculous ideas. Sure, everyone made a crack at him now and then saying that the meeting would be so much better if he weren't there…but in truth without him everything was just boring.

"Does anyone know where he is?" Finland asked

"England should know." Hungary slightly smirked peering over to the British nation "After all, he is staying with you."

"Oh knock it off Hungary!" England glared daggers at her "Quit being a damn pervert and Japan, quit selling cheap doujins to her about America and I!"

"Gomen." Japan bowed and tried to cover up a smirk

"So you have no idea where he is?" China asked

"No, I don't." England shook his head "He said he was going to be here-."

"Hold the phone guys!" America busted through the door holding a bunch of strange merchandise in a giant box.

All eyes were now on the tall blonde American and what he had in the box. Germany was about to lecture and yell at him, but everyone was soon startled at what he had brought. Digging through the boxes, America pulled out handful's of different sorts of tickets to different amusement parks.

"What in the world is that?" Iceland asked

"Glad you asked Icey!" America smiled and Iceland growled "I have before you, tickets to amusement parks in my country Florida!"

America quickly went around the room handing over bunches of tickets at startled nations. They could hardly believe their eyes. They were handed multiple tickets to multiple parks. They included Disney's Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Animal Kingdom, Hollywood Studios, Universal Studios Orlando, and Universal's Islands of Adventure. Though to some, it seemed like a great idea. Others, they had their doubts.

"America, this is very nice and all." Finland smiled sadly "But I'm afraid Sweden and I can't make it. We couldn't go without Sealand or Ladonia."

"I need to take care of my cats." Greece yawned

"I don't want to have to spend a vacation looking at your stupid face American." Cuba glared

"And I don't want to eat fake pasta." Italy frowned

"Dudes, no problem." America smiled walking up to everyone initially addressing their family "Finland, Sweden dudes, Disneyworld and the Universal parks were practically made for kids so bring them with you! Greece, no sweat bro I can totally fly a caretaker out to take care of your cats, maybe even a whole team if I have to. Cuba, I don't like you either but there is plenty enough room to be apart in the parks and hotel. And my main man Italy, Epcot has pasta that is made by your people professionally!"

"Oui, I've heard of Epcot before." France smiled slightly "I know people who come from Moi work there. And, it would be nice to get out and not have to go on strike for a change."

"I agree with France." Ukraine smiled "Working in the fields only adds to my back pain, so maybe a vacation will help."

"Kesesese! As long as birdie will go I'll go!" Prussia smiled wrapping his arms around Canada who blushed furiously.

"Alright then, it's settled!" America smiled brightly "We're going to Florida! Go home and pack your things and we'll meet in two days!"

And with that, everyone left the conference room and walked out of the conference room and began to pack their things.

"So, did you just pull this vacation out of your ass or something Alfred?" Arthur asked

Now that the two were at their hotel room and out of the conference, they could call one another by their human names. Arthur couldn't help but wonder just how Alfred thought of this last minute trip. However, he wasn't going to complain. He always had wanted to go to Disneyworld and see some of his favorite animated movies come to life…not that Arthur would ever admit to liking Alfred's own creations.

"No, actually I've been thinking about it for a while and I ordered the tickets ahead of time!" Alfred smiled walking out of the bathroom and sitting next to Arthur on the king sized bed "That's why I wasn't there for a while today, I had the tickets pre-ordered and they came in today. So I made all the hotel arrangements and stuff and made sure everything was perfect…after all it will be our anniversary."

That was true, Arthur almost forgot because of how time had just flown by these last few months. The two had secretly eloped and only their bosses and closest friends and relatives knew about it. Alfred had said he had something special planned for them, he just had no idea. Needless to say, Arthur was impressed. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders and gave him a light kiss.

"Thank you Al." He smiled "It's a nice idea…for you to come up with anyways."

"Aw come on Artie." Alfred laughed "You know I come up with great ideas! Like that gummy bear idea was perfect if Italy hadn't-."

"We aren't going to talk about the gummy bear incident this close to our anniversary." Arthur glared "Unless you want a divorce."

Alfred gulped and shut up.

Feliciano sat on the edge of the bed smiling and thinking to himself about Disneyworld and Universal Studios. Alfred had told him a lot about the amusement parks before and how much fun he had on those trips. Now he'd get a chance to see up close just how much fun this was going to be. He had also heard that no one could possibly frown in either parks, and Feliciano was hoping that would be true for his Ludwig.

Lately, Ludwig hadn't smiled much. Sure, he'd act content and had the occasional happy expression…but then it would just go away. It was almost like he was nervous about something, but Feliciano would probably never be able to guess what was making Ludwig upset. So hopefully this trip would make him happy.

"Feliciano, are you alright?" Ludwig asked walking into the same room.

"Oh, Si I'm fine." Feliciano looked up and smiled "I've just been thinking about our trip is all."

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it." Ludwig said folding Feliciano's crumpled day clothes on the floor.

"…Luddy, has everything been okay?" Feliciano asked "You don't seem as happy lately…"

Ludwig looked up at him a little surprised. The German nation was secretly hoping that Feliciano hadn't been noticing his nervousness. There was a reason behind why he had been acting the way he had in the last few weeks. That reason was…he had tried to propose to his little Italian lover. But every time he tried they would be interrupted by something or someone…or Ludwig would remember the first time he had tried to propose on valentines day and Italy had run off. He didn't want that to happen again so he had been waiting on the right moment. Perhaps he would find that moment in Florida.

"Yes I'm fine." Ludwig smiled and kissed Feliciano's forehead "Now get some sleep, we've got training in the morning."

"But I don't want to die before vacation!"

"Mon Cher, do you need any help packing your things?" Francis called out from the other side of the villa he and Michelle (A.K.A Seychelles) were staying in.

"No, I'm fine." She answered "Thank you though."

Being the couple who were always prepared for such occasions such as traveling, they decided to get a head start on their packing. Michelle smiled to herself thinking about Florida. Sure, she was happy about seeing the parks and all, but she was happy that she would be in somewhat familiar climate to her own country. She wouldn't have to worry about the cold or anything, she would be just comfortable. Knowing about the temperature of Florida, she mainly packed shorts, skirts and one or two dresses just incase. Francis walked in and smiled.

"This should be an interesting trip, non?" France smirked slightly "I'm curious to see how America's vacation planning went."

"Me to, but I think it'll be fun to get away from all the boring meetings." She laughed slightly "And it will be nice to go to a warmer climate."

"Oui, I agree." Francis wrapped his arms around her "But it will be nice to go anywhere with Mon Cher." he kissed her cheek, earning him a small giggle from Michelle.

"We're going where!?" Peter's eyes nearly bugged out of his head with excitement.

"We 're g'ing t' D'sn'y W'rld." Berwald said while scribbling on his calendar the dates they would be gone.

"This is so exciting, isn't it Balto!" Peter looked excitedly at his brother Ladonia, who tried to not act excited.

"First of all, my name is Baltasar." (A/N: there isn't really any fan names for him so I picked this name for him) the internet micro nation said "And second of all, who cares? It's just a park…with lots of rides…people dressed up as fictional characters whom I find amusing…a-and delicious ice cream bars that look like Mickey's head dipped into chocolate!"

Finland couldn't help but laugh slightly. He knelt on his knees and wrapped an arm around both of them. He was also excited for the trip, but more so because of how excited his kids would be. That's right, he referred to them as his kids now. Sweden and Finland had been married for sometime now and had also taken both children in as his own. Though he wasn't always thrilled with them calling him "mommy", he loved them very much. And seeing how excited they were made him very happy as well.

"There is only one thing though boys." He said "You both have to be on your best behavior, and you can not go running off without an adult with you…understood?"

"Yes Mummy!" Sealand smiled brightly

"Yeah, Yeah." Baltasar said trying not to smile "I understand."

"Good." Finland smiled "Now go and get some rest. We're going to leave tomorrow night and you need to be well rested for the flight."

Me: Well, there is the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please favorite and review! Thank you very much!


	2. Checking In

Chapter 2: Checking In

The day of the trip had finally arrived and everyone was now waiting for other nations to arrive. Alfred sat proudly in the Kissimmee Gateway Airport as he awaited for the rest of the countries to arrive from their plane ride. So far, the only ones left to arrive were the Nordics. Everyone else was around and trying to keep out of trouble. The micro nations were also acting pretty well behaved for once.

"Like, I can hardly wait to go on all of those totally awesome rides!" Felix smirked at Lithuania "I bet I can go on more intense rides than you and not cry."

"You may win that battle actually." Toris sighed "I'm not one for intense rides…"

"Man up Lithuania." Vash scowled "They're just rides, you'll be completely safe on them."

"But big brother." Lillian looked slightly puzzled at her elder brother "I thought you didn't like roller coasters-."

"Ha!" Gilbert laughed "I knew there had to be something Switzy had to be afraid of!"

"Knock it off you fool." Austria slapped the albino upside the head "There is nothing wrong with not liking a certain type of ride. And you're one to talk, I've seen you cry over being vaccinated."

Arthur tried to drown out everyone's bickering. Couldn't the just go somewhere without all of this pointless arguing? After all, they were going to be staying at a resort in the happiest place on earth. One would think that would cause them to lighten up and not bicker. He deeply sighed as he watched more planes fly in.

About an hour had passed before the Nordic's plane arrived. Berwald and Tino were holding the hands of Peter and Baltasar, Mathias was laughing and talking about how he thought the flight attendants were hot, Lukas was calling him an idiot though he seemed to be slightly jealous, and poor Emil was just trying to ignore the fact that he was with them.

"You finally made it!" Alfred beamed "Welcome to Florida!"

"Thank you." Tino smiled and fidgeted his shirt's collar "It sure is hot here though."

"What are you talking about?" Alfred laughed "This is considered cold weather down here, after all it is November."

"It's about as hot as those flight attendants." Mathias smirked "And they were smoking-."

"Shut up you stupid Dane." Lukas grabbed Mathias tie and dragged him off "No one here needs to hear your stupid mouth."

"I can't believe I'm with them." Emil sighed deeply as Michael walked over to him. (A/N: this is a fan given name to Hong Kong. I know some people call him Kaoru but that's Japanese which doesn't really make sense to me but Michael does because it's English and England did take care of him so…yeah)

"Well now you can hang out with me." Michael smiled slightly and took his hand, earning a blush from the colder nation "Lets go, the shuttle is outside."

There were a few shuttles to transport all of the nations to the hotel along with their baggage. Driving through Kissimmee was exciting. There were tall billboards advertising the Disney and Universal parks. Besides that, they were able to see large buildings and shopping centers. A few of the countries wanted to stop and shop, but there would be plenty of time for that at the end of the vacation. After all, there would be a lot to do in the next few days.

They were taken through the Disney entrance as they passed Downtown Disney where there were plenty of clubs, restaurants, and now even a giant balloon ride that overlooked most of the parks. Alfred has planned that trip for later, but tomorrow they would be heading to Islands of Adventure. The rest of the day would be dedicated for resting, golfing, and resting by the pool.

All of the shuttles pulled up at a hotel they would be staying at called "The Shade of Green". This hotel certainly had beautiful scenery as well as two large golf courses called the Magnolia and Palm. Once they were out and the resort caretakers grabbed their bags, they walked in and were standing in front of a beautiful indoor waterfall.

"It's beautiful." Canada smiled "I almost forgot just how pretty it was."

"You've been here before birdie?" Prussia asked

"Once or twice with Alfred for brothers only trip." Canada explained

* * *

Alfred had made sure everyone had checked into their rooms and had their keys. Once that was finished, he quickly ushered Arthur away to their room.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Arthur chuckled

"I just wanted us to have a little alone time." Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek "This is in a way our special trip."

"I suppose your right." Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred properly

* * *

"I never knew Alfred had such amazing scenery." Feliciano smiled as he viewed the Magnolia golf course from his balcony "It really is beautiful."

"Ja, I agree." Ludwig said as he unpacked his clothes and neatly packed them in the drawers of their rooms dresser.

Ludwig had a feeling that he should propose here while he had the chance. The mood was perfect, no one but just the two of them. No once could barge in and interrupt, Feliciano wouldn't be able to run out of the room fast enough without Ludwig catching him. The german held the velvet box in his hand tightly as he shoved it in his pocket and walked over to Feliciano and stood beside the petit Italian.

"Imagine living in a place like this." Italy smiled "Well, the scenery is beautiful in my home, but this is also really beautiful."

"…Yes…but I've seen much more beautiful things."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well…your eyes for one."

"…Luddy, did you talk to Vash before you came here?"

"No…why?"

"Because that was so cheesy."

Feliciano laughed and Ludwig sighed deeply. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Sensing his boyfriend's disappointment, Feliciano kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I was just kidding Ludwig." Feliciano wiped a tear from his eye "That was very sweet of you."

"Yeah, sure." Ludwig said "…Listen, Feliciano…you know I love you right?"

"I believe I do." Feliciano smiled as he inched closer to Ludwig's side "And I believe you love me…right?"

"Of course I do." Ludwig proceeded to intertwine their pinkies together as he looked into Feliciano's amber eyes.

"…Feliciano…I was wondering…"

"Yes…"

"…Would you-."

"Hey West!" A familiar Prussian voice penetrated the quiet air.

Ludwig froze for a moment in rage, then he looked for his brother. He found him along side the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and their dates at the Koi pond. Of course the former nation was smiling like an idiot and laughing. However, he wouldn't be laughing for much longer after Ludwig would get a hold of him. In fact, his older brother would be lucky if he would see the light of another day after interrupting his proposal.

"What the hell do you want!?" Ludwig was seething

"We're heading to that Italian restaurant here called Mangino's Bistro for some dinner, want to come?" Gilbert smiled

"I ought to rip your-."

"Oh, that sounds great!" Feliciano smiled brightly "We'll be down in a minute Gil!"

* * *

Tino sat back in the fold out chairs by the pool smiling to himself as he basked in the warm Floridian heat. Once he was used to it, he thought that the heat was actually very nice and he enjoyed it. Of course, he made sure to put on sun block. The last thing he wanted to do was burn up on this vacation. That would just ruin everything.

"I g't y're dr'nk." Berwald said taking a seat in the nearest chair beside Tino.

Berwald had returned with two beers for Tino and himself. They hadn't been drinking much lately, but since they were on vacation they figured they might as well enjoy it and have a few.

"Where are-."

"'n th'r w'th th' 'th'r m'cr' n'ti'ns." Berwald said taking a sip of his beer

"Well that's good." Tino smiled "At least on this vacation they'll also have friends to be around."

"Hm." Berwald grunted in agreement

"I just hope they wont get into too much trouble while we're here-."

"Cannon ball!" Peter's voice roared

Tino and Berwald quickly turned their attention to the Evergreen shack where the micro nations had been inside playing arcade games. All of them were now discarding their clothes revealing their bathing suits as they started to cannonball into the pool. Tino tried to move from the splash zone they were in, but it was too late. Both Tino and Berwald were hit by the water. Berwald didn't seem to mind, but Tino wasn't too impressed.

"Oops." Peter smiled impishly

"Sorry…" Baltasar smirked slightly

* * *

Me: I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, if you have never stayed at the shades of green you should totally check out the images. I've stayed there three times and let me tell you it is the most spectacular hotel I have ever been to. The service was great as well as the food. So if you know a person in your family who is military and you're planning on staying at a Disney resort, look into this hotel. Its also great for golfing and it has an indoor spa.


End file.
